Romance of the Manakete
by Mttnoonan
Summary: Shoujoai romance between Myrrh and Larachel takes place after games end.Shows how much can come from a support conversation some topics not necessary for small people to read. THis will be updated soon health issues quickly going away!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN THE GAME FIRE EMBLEM THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC, THE PLACES THAT SAID CHARACTR MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC OR THE SINGLE SUPPORT CONVERSATION I AM ATTEMPTING TO SQUEEZE THIS FANFIC OUT OF

**SECOND DISCLAIMER YES BOTH THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED AS HAVING A ROMANCE AR BOTH GIRLS. NO I AM NOT FANTASISING ABOUT THIS IN MY LIMITED SPARE TIME NOR AM I WRTING THIS AS A MASTABATORY AID**

**THIRD DISCLAIMER FINALLY DO NOT COME TO ME COMPLAINING THAT I HAVE WRITTEN A ROMANCE BETWEEN TWO WOMEN SO THEY'RE GAY BIG DEAL THEY DESERVE JUST AS MUCH IF NOT MORE RESPECT THAN THAT ONE GUY IM JUST CELEBRATING GOD'S MIRACLE OF LOVE**

**FOURTH DISCLAIMER: AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE GAME FIRE EMBLEM OR THE PLACE THEY VISIT I DO HOWEVER OWN A HUNTING RIFLE, SPORTS BIKE, AND THIRTEEN DIFFERENT FOOTBALLS (YES IRELAND LIKE YOUR KIND OF FOOTBAL YANKS)**

FINAL DISCLAIMER: HOPEFULLY THIS WILL BE A SEMI-LONG FANFIC (WITH MAYBE A LITTLE COMEDY) BUT BY ALL MEANS DO NOT COME TO ME WITH PLEAS TO MAKE THIS A MATURE RATED STORY YES THERE WILL BE KISSING (AT SOME POINT) NO WILL NOT BE ANYTHING MORE SEXUALY SUGGESTIVE THAN THE GROPE AT THE BEGINNIG

**OKAY LETS BEGIN THIS STORY SHALL WE HAVE FUN READING AND WHEN YOU DONE DON'T EAT CHEES FOR AT LEAST FIRTEEN MINUTES ( BAD FOR YOU LIVER)**

"My dear you are in love with princess L'Arachel!" Dozla strolled away from Myrrh seeming to think he had solved the whole problem. I actuality he had created many more. Myrrh stood there on the battlefield as the enemy ran from their forces thinking. "Does Dozla have the ability to read minds or is he just a lucky guesser?" she thought, she supposed she did kind of like L'Arachel she did want her to like her back but she couldn't decide if it was romantic or a friendship feeling. She realized she had spent the remainder of the battle thinking Erika was waving at her to come on, Myrrh was then grateful she had wings following Erika she flew back to their camp.

At camp there was a commotion at the news that Ephraim had taken a group of men and defeated Lyon and the demon king while Erika was attacking a group of monsters that Ephraim and Seth both agreed that it could have been a problem if was left to wander. So Erika had taken several people to drive it off. Myrrh ran into someone while she was walking and thinking, she looked up to find general Seth looking at her quizzically.

"Something wrong Myrrh/'

"Oh hi umm…no not really Uhh, what are you doing"

"Nothing really what is making you so nervous?"

"Well I have a few questions about attracting women."

"What kind of questions?"

"Well how would you get a woman to like you?"

"well you could give the woman flow…wait why are you interested in attracting women"

"Ahhh…I'm not I'm just curious!"

"Oh well this isn't really my area you might ask someone like Franz or Forde."

'Oh well fantastic then I'll go do that"

Myrrh wandered aimlessly as she did often through the can and then she came across Forde painting the setting sun. He looked over and spotted Myrrh looking at him nervously.

"Hey Myrrh what's up?"

"Oh nothing I just wondered about a few things."

"Oh really what?"

'I wondered how you would get a girl to like you."

"Well I'd start by giving the girls flowers."

"Okay what else."

"Then I would try to be…why do you want to know?"

"Well I'm curious I'm the most curious person in the world."

"Okay then well I'll see you later."

"Okay bye"

She skipped off into the darkness ecstatic, she finally had something to go on. She found a patch of flower and started picking. By morning she had quite a few, she pranced off to find L'Arachel. Eventually she found her playing dice with Joshua.

"Hi Mrs. L'Arachel good morning."

"Oh hello Myrrh what's going on?"

"I have flowers for you."

"Well…Thanks Myrrh…I guess."

"No problem well byeeeeeee"

Myrrh ran off very pleased with herself. L'Arachel looked at the flowers, they were nice they had been picked a little haphazardly and some were shorter than others and petals were missing. Well she liked the effort and she found herself wondering if that was all she liked about it. She thought she would


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin I would like to mention that some people felt some things were incorrect. First about the character of Myrrh in the first chapter, upon replaying the game I believe that these people were correct and from now on I will attempt to capture her more correctly please tell me if from this point forward if you believe the character needs tweaking.**

**Second I live in Iran many of the people who might be reading are in western countries. Our cultures are astronomically different. Some people criticized the fact I wrote Myrrh using the term "Mrs." to L'Arachel, an unmarried princess to anyone who did not live in the middle east this would seem unnecessary and even ignorant of me to use this title for her but to clarify we have used the title Mr. Or Mrs. for royalty if we were not using their more polite title of Your Majesty for hundreds of years. Just the way we are and I hope to educate more if only you continue to read.**

* * *

Now on to our story… 

Myrrh was visibly shaking from head to toe, she couldn't move her arm for fear it would fall off, L'Arachel looked over her shoulder to see what or who was touching her. She saw Myrrh and began turning red very quickly.

"Myrrh what are you doing?"

"Oh…Uhh…well...I…there was a…."

"A what Myrrh?"

"A…uhhh…a….you…know."

"No I don't know."

"A…bug…I was…just…getting it…off for you….I gotta go!"

* * *

And with that she ran off, L'Arachel stood there, completely nonplused. What had just happened did not disturb her as much as how she felt when Myrrh touched her. She knew there wasn't any bug on her, she also knew she couldn't love another woman publicly (politics those days wouldn't allow it.) she also couldn't in good conscience just leave Myrrh like this, especially because L'Arachel didn't know if she felt the same way or not. She decided to ask the advice of Dozla; she hoped he would know what to do. Sh found him attempting to ride a wyvern that Cormag had lent him (inside joke based of another Dozla support conversation) he was thrown from the creature's saddle, for the third time according to him. He finally gave up and came over to L'Arachel.

"What seems to be the trouble milady?'

"Well I can't stop thinking about what happened just now."

" What happened just now?"

"Myrrh just touched my shoulder."

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong Dozla?"

"I think I started this whole thing! I told her she was in love with you!"

"You did?"

"Yes! And now she's gone and tried to get you to fall in love with her!"

Dozla was wailing at this point he was so hysterical. L'Arachel tried to calm him down.

"Don't cry Dozla I think I feel the same way."

"You think you feel the same as she does?"

"Yes I think I do."

"I'm pretty sure you don't."

"And I'm pretty sure I do."

"No I think Myrrh's skin would be scaly in some places, yours is pretty smooth."

"Oh for fu…"

* * *

She stormed off to find someone who would give her a semi intelligent conversation. She was looking around and then she saw Myrrh sitting by herself in a small tent. Tears were running down her face. L'Arachel felt a dropping feeling in her stomach. She decided to swallow her pride she got very nervous, and then she went inside the tent.

" Myrrh?"

"Oh…its you I'd better leave."

"No you don't have to, in fact I'd rather you stay, I think we should talk about this afternoon."

"Oh…really."

"Well I think we need to set something straight."

Myrrh all of a sudden threw her arms around L'Arachel. She was crying harder than before.

"I'm… sorry L'Arachel."

"What for?"

"I know you don't have any feelings towards me but I can't help myself!"

"Before you say anything I think you should hear me out."

"Okay…"

"Myrrh when you touched me, something happened and I think I feel the same way you do."

"You...love…yourself.'

"No, no I think I love you."

"…L'Arachel…. what do you mean you…think you do?"

" well we could try it and you know…maybe I do feel the same…and if I do we'll can stay together."

"…try…what"

" Falling in love."

"People…try that?"

"Not all the time but…"

At this point it seemed that the rest of the camp had fallen asleep. L'Arachel put Myrrh's hands in hers.

"Do you know what people do when they love each other Myrrh?"

"…"

"How about I show you?"

"Okay…"

L'Arachel sat down next to Myrrh. She looked at her; in the moonlight she looked almost divinely beautiful. L'Arachel leaned over and kissed Myrrh. She knew that this was not what she expected. L'Arachel opened her eyes and saw Myrrh was silently crying. L'Arachel drew back and saw that Myrrh was smiling as well, someone finally accepted her for who she was.

L'Arachel leaned back over, this time their lips touched. L'Arachel felt the dropping feeling in her stomach again. The kiss made both of them feel hot all over, and it told L'Arachel that they could stop giving this a try… she shared a feeling with Myrrh and this feeling was real.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you readers for being so patient with my slowness in posting hopefully the other fic I wrote kept you sane.

After that night Myrrh and L'Arachel spent most of their time together, they ate with each other, they slept with each other, they even practiced fighting together. While no one ever saw them sleep together, people just assumed that this was taking place. Myrrh was much more confident in herself and Dozla swore he never saw L'Arachel happier in her life.

Meanwhile, the people of Rausten were preparing a grand ceremony to commemorate their princess' victory over the evil Lyon of Grado. They all assumed that she had met some wonderful man on the field of battle and would bring him home for all the people to venerate. Mansel himself was planning to bless their engagement. The Palace guards were theorizing what this knight in shining armor would look like. Some even thought it would be the strong prince Ephraim from Frelia or even the keen eyes prince Innes. The decorations were hung and the people were buzzing with excitement even before the messengers came that L'Arachel was soon to arrive at the castle even in a matter of days. Hearing this the people became almost feverishly excited and almost every function of the city completely stopped the citizens were pulling out all the stops for their victorious princess, her steadfast guardian and, the mysterious prince she was bringing home with her.

At one day until her arrival people were either silent with anticipation or they couldn't stop talking they were so anxious the palace guards were some of the most talkative.

"I bet he's a noble individual well read and strong."

"Or he could be a free and wandering soul."

"I doubt that L'Arachel will have picked a true warrior, brave and skilled with a blade."

"Nonsense he will be a fellow magic user intelligent and cunning."

A young trainee who was on his second day of guard duty joined these four guards.

"Might I make a suggestion."

"Come then young one what do you say."

"Well I submit to you that she might not be bringing a man."

"What do you mean young guard?"

"…"

"Come now out with what you mean?"

"Well it is only that while I was on duty last night I made my rounds through the Princess' room and I found some odd things."

"What odd things?"

"Well I was paging through her diary and I noticed she never made any mentions as to any men she was physically attracted to."

"While I dislike the invasion of our noble lady's privacy I fail to see what this has to do with whether she brings a romancer home."

"My theory is she does not seek the strong company of a man but rather desires the similar comforts of a woman companion."

"Most preposterous!"

"Ridiculous our princess is not some deviant."

"Why is this deviant behavior? Merely because someone seeks the company of the same gender doesn't mean that they are to be hated or feared."

"Your imagination has run off with your common sense young one! You should clear your mind before meeting L'Arachel tomorrow."

"If you are so confident you will not mind a wager on the outcome of this."

"Fine in fact we will all wager 500 gold if she brings home a man which she will you have lost and will give each of us 500 gold if your cock and bull theory turns out to be right and she does not bring a man or even brings a woman we will have been humbled and you will have won."

"Very well."

"I accept."

"As do I"

They all shook hands and left to finish their patrol routes all the rest that day they were all silent. The young guard went home and went to sleep after his shift was over, he had decided he wanted to get up early tomorrow and he wanted to go find a better bed, he thought about all the gold he could win if he was right he could afford such a bed and he might even get some good wine with the rest.

* * *

The next day he woke with the sun and went to continue his guard duty. He got his armor on and checked in at the palace. He was to patrol the roof and the walls. He hoped he would get a good view of the approaching princess and her companions he was sincerely tired and tried to get some sleep behind a battlement section, he eventually got up and resumed his rounds. The sun was up by now so he ran to an observation tower. He could distantly make out three figures in the distance he figured two were L'Arachel and Dozla the other seemed kind of small and would raise into the air every so often, like it had wings or something.

"So he is a wyvern rider free and adventurous."

He had been joined by one of the guards from yesterday.

"No it is far too small."

"A shape shifter maybe."

"Come why can't you see it's a woman?"

"I don't want to but I think you are right young one."

"Why?"

"Because I have never seen L'Arachel give a man the look you know?"

"Never?"

"Never."

They watched the figures get ever closer, the scouts on the forward walls began yelling "We see her!" and "There she is!"

There was a great bustling around the town as people began rushing around to get a good place to watch the magnificent march into town. Both guards looked over at the sound of another cheer there she was, princess L'Arachel was more noble than the young guard had any idea anyone could possibly be.

* * *

The regular people were going absolutely crazy with celebration and merry making. All place guards had to stay and guard the palace, hence the name palace guards. They watched as the three figures made their way closer and closer. Most of the guards were at the front steps, they all watched as L'Arachel dismounted and they all walked up the steps most were watching the third figure that was completely hidden by a cloak and hood. They all entered after the figure had followed L'Arachel inside. L'Arachel immediately demanded that the figure be shown to a room. The young guard, who was named Eric, escorted the figure down the hall. He led it down two halls until he was sure that no one was within earshot, then he turned suddenly on the figure and pulled the hood up. Even though he had wagered it was a girl under the cloak it still shocked him when he saw how young she looked.

"Ah ha I knew it!"

"eep…what are you doing?"

"I knew it was a girl under that hood and I was right!"

"You...knew I was…under here?"

"Well not you but a girl."

"…"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything to you but why?"

"L'Arachel and I…love…each other."

"That's what I figured anyways."

"You…knew?"

"Well I guessed."

"…"

"Here let get you a room."

He lead her down the hall and to an empty room usually reserved for diplomats and other political figures.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"What's your name anyways?"

"Myrrh."

"That's a cute name."

"…"

Eric decided he would leave her alone. He left to find princess L'Arachel. He found her talking to Dozla.

"Your eminence."

"Yes."

"Your girlfr…I'm sorry guest has been lead to her room."

"What did you say?"

"Your guest…guest has been lead to her room."

"Exactly you said her."

"It's a guy?"

"No she is a girl but how did you find out?"

"I got…curious."

"You monster! Dozla get this predator!"

The captain of the guard was looking for one of his new recruits. He decided he must have gotten lost so he decided to ask L'Arachel if she had seen Eric. He heard something that sounded like a mouse being stamped on he opened the door to find eric being pinned by Dozla for some reason.

"Dozla get off him what did he do?"

"He attacked a guest of princess L'Arachel!"

"No Eric wouldn't do that he probably just surprised her."

"Oh alright."

Eric was released and he ran off to find the other guard he made the bet with. He found them all talking when they saw him they all reached into their pockets to get the said gold they now new they owed him. He happily took all the gold and he checked out and went back to his house. He would be drinking well tonight.

* * *

L'Arachel was furious, she couldn't believe a guard would ever get that close to putting everything together. She wanted him fired or something that would make him miserable. It wasn't like she was embarrassed of Myrrh but she wasn't stupid, politics these days wouldn't allow her to publicly love another woman and he could have ruined everything. She went to Myrrh's room to apologize. She found Myrrh looking at the furniture.

"Myrrh."

"Oh…hey."

"What's up?"

"Just looking around."

"I heard a guard was giving you a hard time."

"No…if you mean him…"

"He didn't attack you?"

"No…he did find out who I was."

"God I knew this would happen this is not good."

"Why…"

"If word gets out…"

Myrrh stood up and kissed L'Arachel on he cheek.

"You're worrying too much."

"Myrrh…"

"As long as we are together…I don't think anything else matters…"

"Myrrh…"

"What…?"

"That was uncharacteristic of you."

"I know but I thought…maybe if…"

"Well thanks."

"No…problem."

L'Arachel hugged her. She was going to force Myrrh to come to the dinner that she was attending as a celebration for their victory. She may not be able to show affection for her publicly but she could at least show her a good time despite of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric was listening to the sounds of the party going on downstairs, it sounded like fun and all the nobles from miles around had come. He like many other guards was forced to guard the rooftops, middle floor or the doorways. Mansel was a very cautious man when having such high profile gatherings. Some guards were lucky enough to be guarding the actual party and had snuck food or drink while no one was looking. Eric wasn't so lucky and he was forced to guard the middle floor.

"I can't believe that he forces us to do this!"

"Eric we have no real choice."

"But to make so much noise and sound like its so much fun."

"I know you think its torture but what are you going to do about it?"

"…Shut up."

"See?"

"Well I still don't like it."

"Whatever, have you seen our princess' mysterious guest?"

"Yep she looks really young though."

"So your theory about them…"

"No I still think it's true but there has to be some explanation for why she looks like she's ten."

"Or the most simple explanation."

"What's that?"

"She actually is ten."

"You make my life real hard you know that?"

"All part of my job Eric."

"I wonder…"

"Oh this should be good."

"Maybe she's one of those dragon people."

"A Mankete…?"

"Yeah it would explain quite a bit like why she was rising in the air as we watched them get closer."

"I guess it might but how are you going to prove it."

"Neither of you need to."

Another guard had come over to listen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the girl is at the party as well."

"Oh well that doesn't explain anything."

"Yes it does those wings of hers are pretty obvious to the whole room."

"Oh well that would explain everything."

"And it would be a great cover story."

"Cover…story?"

"Yes then L'Arachel could say that she was visiting to improve relations with Rausten and her people."

"True."

"And then it would come as no surprise if they spend a lot of time together."

"She either thought this out very well or she has some very good luck."

"And I'm guessing it's the luck part."

"Well you two had better get back to work or Mansel will have your heads."

"Yeah, yeah."

Eric went back to his patrol route, when he was sure that no one was looking he ran downstairs to find out what was happening. He found the party was more of a meet n' greet not a super formal dinner like he thought all rich people had when they were in a room together. He saw Myrrh talking to some duchy of some part of the kingdom; he never knew how Mansel could hold this kingdom together with so many powerful nobles. He snuck into the room and he tapped Myrrh on the Shuolder.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes…"

"Might I have a word?"  
"Certainly."

He led her outside the room and stopped at the staircase.

"Might I ask as to how you know princess L'Arachel?"

"We fought the monsters of the demon king together."

"Oh may i…"

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING OFF POST!"

Dozla had found them; he hoisted Eric up and threw him up the stairs. Eric ran back to his post before Dozla came after him.

"So you were found out."

"Yeah I couldn't find out if it was love or not before the bearded beast got to me."

"He really isn't that bad if you get on his good side."

"That I find hard to believe."

"Well that's because you haven't been on his good side."

"Fine."

Eric decided he would patrol the roof. He was on his way up the stairs when he felt something rush past him, whatever it was it had flown up the stairs really quickly. He ran to find out what it had been. He reached the room and found Myrrh standing outside looking at the moon outside. She looked devastated at something.

"Madam what are you…"

"Stop…"

"What?"

"I…can't believe...you humans and your politics…"

"Okay…"

"You all have some obsession with your appearance…and you never accept those who are different."

"I have no idea what your…"

"You never…accept those who are different…"

"You already said that."

That was the wrong thing to say with that Myrrh flew up into the air and off into the distance. Eric ran over to the battlements but by the time he reached there, Myrrh was just a dot fading in the dark.

L'Arachel didn't know anyone was missing until next morning at breakfast. She came down and sat at the table, she and Myrrh always ate together so when she hadn't shown by mid morning she became worried. She called all the guards that had served last night to her.

"So did any of you see a Manakete leaving the castle at any point in the ceremony?"

None of the guards said anything, Eric shifted nervously.

"Nothing at all?"

"Actually your majesty I did see her at two points in the party."

"What was happening at that point?"

"First time nothing. The second time I was guarding the roof and she came up."

"What was she doing?"

"Talking about politics and how we humans cant accepts those who are different then she flew off."

"Why didn't you try to catch her?"

"With some due respect your highness, I can't fly what did you want me to do jump after her?"

L'Arachel slapped him.

"I should kill you for your disrespect."

"you could but you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the only one who saw her leave so I know which direction she went. And If you kill me you'll never know where she went."

"Good point I'll let you live. So where did she go?"

"South towards Darkling Woods."

"Figures I need to find out who she was talking to."

"Someone who was interested in politics and such, maintaining good standing with people."

"How does that…"

"Princess maybe you should drop the act."

"…"

"Everyone leave I need to talk to this man alone."

All the other guards left. Eric felt his heart rate increasing.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look I may be young but I'm not stupid."

"You…"

"You two are in love."

"So?"

"So nothing I'm just saying I know."

"You…don't care?"

"I wouldn't say that I just don't mind."

"Why…?"

"I'm not after either of you romantically."

"Oh…"

"So I thought maybe you'd go looking for Myrrh."

"I cant I have duties here as princess but you could."

"I could but I have no adventuring experience."

"True."

"Maybe Dozla…"

"No he can't go he's become ill."

"Oh well that's too bad."

"Then maybe we should…"

There really isn't anyone who can be spared at the time."

"So we just let her go…"

"Yeah…"

Mansel entered the room very suddenly.

"Oh Lord Mansel I was just leaving."

"It alright guard you can stay here."

"Uncle what's going on?"

"There has been news of Carcino rallying forces to attack us."

"What haven't they had enough war?"

"Apparently not so I'm not letting anyone in or out of the country until this conflict is over."

He left the room and in doing so left any hope in L'Arachel of seeing Myrrh for the time being, the only consolation she would have had, is knowing that Myrrh was safe and was already regretting leaving the only person she had had feelings for


	5. Chapter 5

Myrrh wandered aimlessly, she already felt terrible for having such an outburst. She landed outside Grado keep and tried to find someone who could help her out. She was stumbling around in the dark, she couldn't see well in the night and eventually she decided to get some rest. She found what seemed to be a tree and lay down to sleep.

"Hey what is that?"

"I think it's alive.

"Me too."

"Hey look at the wings she has."

"She's a dragon."

"We shouldn't have did this man.".

"Well we can't well throw her back."

Myrrh looked up and saw two armed men over her. One was a very dark skinned man with matching hair. The other was lightly tanned with graying hair. Both had a sword on and tattered cloaks.

"Who…"

"Are we?"

"We're bandits we steal stuff from passersby."

"Am…I"

"In trouble? No but we would like to know what a Manakete is doing in the middle of nowhere."

"…"

"Obviously a non talker."

"Maybe we should take her with us."

"And risk her parents finding us? You know how angry dragon parents can get!"

"No I don't I have never met any."

"That's not the point."

"Well what is?"

Myrrh had been listening and decided to take advantage of their indecisiveness.

"No…"

"Excuse me?"

"You have it all wrong…"

"What?"

"If you leave me here…my father will find out…"

"And?"

"He'll probably…kill you for leaving me unprotected."

"Are you serious?"  
"Man we shouldn't have did this."

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

"Uhhh…"

"I think maybe if we broght her back to her father…"

"No…father would never…"

"Well then, where would your father want us to take you?"

Myrrh thought for a second, these people seemed easy to take advantage of so why not do so?

"Rausten…"

"Excuse me?"

"Rausten…my father would…like you to take me to Rausten."

"Hey we probably should do what she says. I mean if her father did find out."

"Good point I don't wanna die."

"Me neither."

"Okay we'll do what you want just don't kill us!"

"…"

"Rausten will be pretty hard to get into."

"Yeah I hope its worth it."

"Me too, little girl is it worth it?

"…I think so…"

"Good."

"We'll need to find a way past all the guards."

"Especially if the rumors are true."

"…Rumors?"

"Yeah Mansel is locking the country down, apparently he thinks they're going to be coming under attack."

"…"

"You seem distraught."

"A…friend of mine is in Rausten I hope she is…"

"Oh she'll be fine I bet its just saber shaking from Carcino."

"Yeah they wouldn't dare attack another country."

"They're too cowardly."

"…could we please get going? My father is probba…."

"She said her father!"

"Yes we will get going right away madam."

" Please don't hurt us! We'll do what you want!"

"…"

They grabbed her and ran along the roads until they reached their camp.

"Can you walk yourself?"

"…"

"Sorry about the suddenness of that run but we should get going before Rausten's borders close up too much."

"…Okay."

They began getting their supplies and equipment together. When they were ready they all set off for Rausten. Myrrh followed timidly behind them. As they walked she noticed the two men constantly looked back at her with something she figured was fear. If that was the case, then maybe that could be taken advantage of. Later that night if you were to look out over the plains of Grado you might have seen what appeared to be two figures walking across them, one of the characters would have appeared to be carrying something on his back. That something would have been Myrrh, she had begun complaining about how tired she was a few hours ago. Not wanting to entice the wrath of a dragon the oldest their, Morgan suggested his partner, Lance lend Myrrh a hand.

"Ohhh how did this happen?"

"She got tired and mentioned how her father hated her getting tired."

"Oh so now we are a little dragon girls servants?"

"A little."

"Great just great."

"Shh don't wake her up!"

"Whatever. I hope we get into Rausten soon."

"Its another four days and if the borders are close, it may take weeks to infiltrate the country."

"I doubt it Mansel hasn't ever been to great at security."

"Good point Lance."

"I think maybe we'll be in there in six days."

"I hope your right otherwise."

"He father gets pissed and comes looking for her."

"And finds us with her."

"Then we have two angry dragons to deal with."

"I don't want that."

"Neither do i."

"Then we have to get her into Rausten and to…did she ever say where she wanted to go?"

"No I figured she just wanted inside the country."

"Well we'll find out tomorrow."

"I certainly hope so."

"We should find somewhere to sleep."

"I say we keep walking."

"Why?"

"Because then we'll get there sooner. And I don't think either of us are really tired."

"Hey I am."

"But you'll suck it up because her father wants to see her as soon as possible and we don't want to piss him off."

Myrrh suppressed a giggle, these two guys had no idea her father was dead and she could still use this against them to get them to do what she wanted. She then had an epiphany; this behavior seemed like something L'Arachel might do. "She's rubbing off on me." Thought Myrrh, she tried to think back to when she might have had…the chance to…and then it came back to her, the evening before the party that was the one time that she might have done it. Myrrh began tearing up at the thought of that night, she and L'Arachel had…

"Morgan…"

"Yeah lance."

"I think the Dragon's not very happy."

"Why?"

"She's starting to cry."

"That cant be good."

"Should we stop."

"I guess but it wont do much good. I don't think we could help at all."

"We cant just go on like this."

"Good point set her down."

Lance put her down next to a tree.

"Hey what's up?"

"…"

"Come on it's a kidnappers job to lend a sympathetic ear to his captives woes."

"… Is it?"

"No but I will just cause I'm nice."

"…Okay, I guess the first thing is I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I love…another…woman…"

"Okay…why is that a bad thing?"

"That isn't the problem…but…a…few nights ago…"

"Uh…huh?"

"we…we…"

"Got passionate?"

"Well…it was more like, she did."

"She…"

"…"

"She started…touching my shoulders and then…"

"She went downhill from there?"

"Basically…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be I didn't mind but…it was so…spontaneous…"

"Oh so now you don't know what to do?"

"…"

"So…are you going back to her?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay."

"I…am truly grateful…"

"Lets get some rest."

They set up camping gear and tents. Morgan got a small fire going and Lance stayed talking to Myrrh.

"So where are you going to sleep?"

"I…dunno."

"If you want we have space in our tent."

"…"

"I don't mean anything by it."

"I would hope not…"

"Well…it would be pretty stupid of me to try with what you just told me."

"…"

They all got into the tent; Morgan complaining about the lack of space and they all went to sleep eventually. Myrrh was haunted by dreams of pain and suffering, she got up in the middle of the night and went outside. She looked out at the moon. She loved the moon, she loved watching it set and rise in the sky. She watched it and soon felt a little more at ease. Maybe it was because she had finally told someone or maybe it was because on the roof of Rausten castle L'Arachel was out watching the same moonrise.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Morgan and Lance woke up and Lance started getting breakfast ready. The movement inside the ten woke Myrrh up. She followed the two men outside. She sat down on a rock, rubbing her eyes vigorously she was still tired from getting up last night. She was suddenly jerked awake by some sharp smell.

"What…"

"Sorry just needed you to get up."

"What is that…?"

"Pepper it does wonders for colds and waking people up."

"…"

"Sorry but we need to get moving soon."

"…okay."

They ate breakfast and got everything packed up. They were soon on the way through the forest that separated Grado and Rausten. The brush was thick and so were the bugs in the air around this time of day. Myrrh wasn't sorry she had two other people to talk to because she would have been very lonely otherwise. She learned many things about the men she was traveling with, the history of the Rausten theocracy and two very detailed ways of stealing things without getting caught and pick pocketing.

* * *

Meanwhile there was an extensive search of Rausten castle was underway. L'Arachel demanded that the premises be searched. She had deluded herself that maybe Myrrh had returned after she had flown off. Eric was sure she hadn't and was worried that by this search, many of the yet uninformed staff of the castle would become wise to the romance occurring. He went to find L'Arachel to confide his fears as they had become friends since the night of the party.

"Madam L'Arachel?"

"Yes Eric?"

"Have you told anyone else about you an Myrrh?"

"No and I don't intend to."

"Oh well there has been some talking amongst people."

"Such as?"

"Some of the cooks and a pair of the scribes were talking."

"Oh well maybe I will soon."

"I just think maybe it would be better to tell them instead of them finding out yourself."

"Good point…Eric I need you to do something for me."

"What…"

"The kingdom needs an heir…when I pass on, I don't think I will have any children otherwise…"

"Madam…I'm just a guard…and besides…you don't really want this."

"No…but I am a princess…I have my duties…and i…"

"You sound like Myrrh."

"Yeah…"

"You two are rubbing off on each other."

"Yeah we had an active night…"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to…physically stimulate her."

"Oh did it work?"

"No she jumped away after I got to her…well you know."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Why not?"

"She's shy you probably need to try to ease her into it."

"Oh thanks."

"I wouldn't have known from experience."

"You still haven't?'

"Hey neither have you."

"Good point."

"I'll get back to work then."

Eric walked out of the room and down two flights of stairs and then ran out of the castle. L'Arachel had essentially asked him to make love to her. The fact that she had asked him didn't scare him but the fact of the class difference did, if someone were to find out he would be stung up as a criminal, Mansel had cracked down on people who married outside their class and several people had already been hanged. He wasn't a cruel ruler, just conservative. He reached his house and slammed and locked the door behind him. He ran into the kitchen and literally cowered under the table for fear someone had overheard them.

L'Arachel still sat in her room where she and Eric had talked. She didn't know why she had asked him, she wondered if he would ever come to work here again. Dozla interrupted her thought when he came into the room.

"My princess what is the matter?"

"Oh…Dozla its nothing."

"That young guard sure came out of here in a hurry."

"Oh yeah i… made another indecent advance…"

"But L'Arachel you said you love Myrrh why do you advance on a Man?"

"I didn't really want it it's just…I…"

"Have duties…"

"Were you listening in Dozla?"

"My lady forgive me but I do not trust that guard and I didn't want something to happen…"

"I'm grateful for the concern but I happen to trust him very much."

"Oh then I shall respect your wished from now on."

"Thanks…"

"Do you think he will come back his shift isn't over."

"I think we can afford to give him a break."

"Very well."

"We'll get him back tomorrow."

But he didn't show up the next day, or the day after that. Dozla began to wonder if he ever planned to come back, or if something had happened to him. He hoped not he had grown quite fond of him, besides L'Arachel needed a guard she could trust. After four days he was certain something was up. He decided to visit Eric's house personally. Upon arriving he found the door was locked. He went around to check the windows and he saw Eric drinking some tea at his kitchen table. Eric put his cup down and looked around and saw Dozla; a look of terror came across his face and he ran out of the room.

"Eric I'm not here to hurt you."

"…"

"Come out I know you're in there."

"…"

"Look I heard what happened and I just want to tell you…"

"It was her idea! I don't even think she really wanted to!"

"I know it was her idea I was just going to say…"

"I didn't do it! I was just looking for the Dragon lady!"

"I know and I was going to say I'm glad she asked you."

"Wait what?"

Eric's head came out from under the table.

"You are?"

"Yes you were probably the only guard there that wouldn't have jumped at the chance."

"I am?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean it was the right thing to do."

"What?"

"She is your employer you should try to follow her orders."

"But Dozla…how can you say that…"

"I know but…"

"Well if you should know, I almost did."

"Oh…"

"So are you going to rip off my head?"

"No I'm just here to ask you to come back."

"Oh well I was hiding because I thought…"

"I believe I was the only one who heard your conversation."

"Good…I guess I could come back."

"Good you come back tonight."

"Okay."

* * *

Dozla left feeling elated with himself. He had finally had a conversation with someone smaller than him by himself and without anyone else nearby. Dozla came across as a frightening person in his opinion. He hoped that L'Arachel would not try the same stunt when Eric came back. He went back to the palace and up to L'Arachel's room.

"Well?"

"He said he would come back."

"Good."

"L'Arachel I think it would be wise to not ask him about this again."

"Oh the advance…look I don't even like him I just."

"Have an obligation to give the country an heir."

"And since…"

"Wait why could you do that with Myrrh?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Is that a serious question?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"…"

"You look at me like I don't know what I'm talking about."

"…I'm not sure you do Dozla."

"Why not?"

"Because tow women cant…"

"But then how do you plan to…"

"No what I mean is they cant get pregnant from it…."

"Really?"

"… Yes…"

"Why?"

"…"

"Well?"

"It just doesn't happen…"

"Oh alright."

Dozla left L'Arachel to her thoughts. She went to get ready for bed. She got back to her room after a bath. She was drying off when she noticed something. She ran her hands down her chest and felt the skin there, it had become smoother than it was usually. Her nipples were perking at her touch. "I'm such a pervert." She thought as she got her nightclothes on. She went to bed and fell asleep rather quickly. She woke up in the morning to some sort of commotion going on in the main hall. She went down to find there were several guards talking.

"What's going on?"

"Oh my lady. Apparently Carcino attacked the border last night."

"What?"

"Apparently they were driven back but it still a pretty bold move."

"Yes…have any of you seen Eric."

"Oh the new guy? I think he might be in the kitchen getting some breakfast."

"thanks."

L'Arachel went to the kitchens and found eric sitting at the table eating.

"Eric…"

"Eeep, oh its you…"

"Yeah…"

"Well I had better get back to work…"

"hang on you come with me."

"…"

They walked back to the main hall. She pulled him over to the nearest corner.

"I wanted to talk."

"oh…no…"

"What I'm not angry…"

"Oh…"

"But I wanted to know something…would you have?"

"Uhhh…I probably would have but…"

"Okay then I just wanted to know."

"Why?"

"Because I still might need you."

"For my..."

"Anatomy? Yes."

"Well that's comforting. Why me?"

"Because you look easy to manipulate to do what I want."

"Really?"

"No but you are an honest individual. That would make a nice quality in a ruler."

"But what if it's a girl?"

"Then she gets married to a good person."

"An if she…doesn't like men?"

"Then she does what I do."

"Oh so the cycle could continue forever?"

"Yep."

She walked away leaving Eric in a state of confusion. To think that she only valued him for his…well he needed to get back to work. He went up to the roof and looked out over the city. It was quiet since most people had stayed home that day after news of the attack. He felt someone behind him and turned to see Dozla.

"Oh its you too."

"Yes I was making sure you were still here."

"I wasn't going to leave."

"Good we need loyal people here in these times."

"Why aren't you fighting."

"Oh I will need to soon but I have not yet been summoned."

"I wish I could go with you."

"No I need you to stay here with L'Arachel."

"Why?"

"Because you are one of the few people she talks openly to anymore."

"Oh I thought it was because of my anatomy."

"…I have no idea what that means."

"Never mind, I'll look after her."

"Good thank you."

"When do you think you'll have to leave?"

"I don't know but it must be soon."

"Okay well I'll be ready."

"Okay."

Dozla left and Eric resumed his patrol route. He now wished he could go off to war too. He knew nothing about comforting royalty. He had been romantically involved with one woman in his life, a mercenary named Marisa but it didn't last too long, she had to leave because she was assigned to someone fighting Erika and she hadn't come back. Eric wished he could say missed her but the truth is he saw romance as just an annoyance in the big picture. He soon heard someone calling his name. He went to find L'Arachel at the stairs.

"Whats up?"

"I got a little lonely and needed to talk to someone."

"Oh okay."

She came up.

"So why are you up here?"

"This is where I patrol."

"Oh. I think you need to get a more exciting route."

"Actually I'm fine with this."

"You're kinda boring Eric."

"Sometimes."

"So have you ever been with a woman."

"Yeah once."

"Ooooh so you're not completely hopeless."

"Hey!"

"Well I just thought I'd ask."

"Okay well stop with the jokes."

"Awww your not fun!"

"Well you wouldn't like it either."

They watched the sun sink further in the west.

"Do you suppose Myrrh is okay?"

"I hope so."

"Me too."

"Well we can only hope that she can find a way through the border but with the country like it is…"

"I don't wan to think about it."

But L'arachel didn't know she might have wanted to think about it because leagues away three figures were slipping through the forest that bordered Rausten. They had to move quickly to avoid the patrol parties guarding the borders. They suddenly bolted into open air and made a run for the nearest cover. Myrrh sat down next to the rock they hid behind.

"..I…cant…do that again…"

"Don't worry Myrrh chances are we won't need to."

"…Good…I "

"So Morgan what now?"

"Well we need to get to Rausten castle."

"How far?"

"Maybe three weeks if we ran fast."

"…What…"

"Sorry Myrrh but it's a big country."

"Oh and we might need to get some supplies too, where is the nearest town."

"I dunno but we should get moving."

"Yeah myrrh are you up for a run?"

"…No could we get some rest…?"

"I don't know…Morgan are we safe here?"

"I'd rather we get somewhere like a cave."

"Okay let's go find one."

They soon found a small cave in which they were slightly cramped but other than that they were comfortable. Morgan got a fire started and they sat down to talk.

"So when do you think we'll get to Rausten?"  
"Well maybe in two weeks if we went non stop but…"

"We'd get tired."

"Oh…well I hope…L'Arachel is okay."

"I've never met L'Arachel."

"Is she nice Myrrh?"

"…She's okay…"

"That's no way to talk about someone you love!"

"…How do I talk about them…?"

"They have to be the nicest, best looking and most wonderful person you have met."

"Unless you've had an argument then they are an insensitive jerk who doesn't know anything…"

"Until you make up and then they're wonderful again."

"…Oh…okay I'll try…"

"Okay let's hear it."

"She…she is…the nicest person…I've ever met."

"It needs a little work but you've got the idea."

"…"

"Okay then lets get to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us."

They all went to sleep. Myrrh curled up thinking of how her adventure was almost at an end. She couldn't have been more mistaken it was only the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

L'Arachel woke the next morning to find it was pouring rain. She got up and closed her windows. She got dressed and went to get breakfast. She went into the kitchen and found the cook standing over something with a frying pan. Looking over she saw he was standing over someone.

"What's going on?"

"Oh your majesty, I found this man sneaking around so I just gave him what for."

"That's Eric he helps guard the palace!"

"That would explain the guard uniform…"

"You need to check your rage cook."

"Sorry ma'am I was jumpy what with the attack."

"Well be a little more careful next time."

"Look he's waking up…"

"Oh where am I?"

"Eric its okay…what were you doing here?"

"I locked myself out of my house…all I wanted was some food…"

"Okay well don't worry our cook is always like that."

"I am not just most of the time…"

"Well the point is you are a little violent."

"Good point my lady."

The cook went back to work and L'Arachel pulled Eric onto his feet.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay I kinda deserved it."

"Don't say that it's not true!"

"But I broke into the palace and I…"

"You broke in?"

"It wasn't that hard."

"Really, that isn't good news."

"I know…"

"Eric, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea where Myrrh is?"

"Of course not milady I couldn't possibly know."

"all right…"

"Which reminds me, where is Dozla?"

"He left to fight Carcino last night with some other men."

"And are you okay?"

"I guess, I haven't really decided yet."

"Well I had better get back to work."

"Okay."

Eric went to the guard's room to get his armor and weapons. He found a friend he had made while on duty.

"Hey seth."

"Eric I wondered where you went."

"I got locked out of my house."

"How did that happen?"

"It's a long, depressing story."

"Well I'll hear later, word around town is Mansel thinks there's a guard here who might be a spy for Carcino."

"Oooh how exciting!"

"Which reminds me, L'Arachel told me you had something to say to me."

"Uhhhh…about what?"

"Something about her, not sure why she didn't tell me."

"Were you around company?"

"Yeah like two other people."

"Oh in that case she wouldn't, She…."

"Yes?"

"Well I'm not sure why she wants you to know but…"

"Come on! Tell Me!"

"You remember Myrrh?"

"The dragon lady?"

"Yep, she and L'Arachel…love each other."

"And by…love you mean…?"

"Yes, so can you keep this a secret?"

"Sure but why would she want me to know?"

"I'm guessing that she made a connection between us and figured you could be trusted."

"Oh that builds confidence."

"I guess it would…or…"

"What?"

"I just thought…maybe she's getting support…"

"For what?"

"Maybe she means to make a public announcement…"

"Of her romance?"

"Maybe and then she would be looking for loyal palace staff."

"Well, Eric you could be wrong so, don't go doing anything stupid like…telling other people."

"Oh, right I wouldn't intentionally."

"Well in that case we should get out on duty."

"Okay."

They walked out of the break room and outside. It was still pouring rain and there was thunder in the distance. They climbed a ladder up to the walls and were greeted by an interesting sight, two other guards were talking quietly to each other, the looked up as eric got to their position.

"What's going on?"

"Mansel has decreed something interesting."

"Oh what?"

"That's not the interesting part, he has ordered the capture of three unidentified people who slipped across the border from Grado last night."

"That's bad."

"I know if he doesn't find them…"

"He might go to war with Grado as well."

"Then what will happen to our credibility as a nation?"

"Maybe…"

"What Eric?"

"Well Seth and I were just talking and I wonder if maybe…never mind."

"Okay then you keep to yourself."

Eric ran back downstairs and found L'Arachel sitting on the staircase.

"Milady I think Myrrh might be inside the country."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well apparently, Mansel wants three unidentified people captured."

"And so?"

"Well so…I guess it might be her…"

"With who?"

"Uhhh…well that I haven't figured out yet."

"The effort is appreciated Eric but stay with guard duty."

"My apologies milady."

Eric left thoroughly confused. Who would Myrrh travel with? More to the point, why would anyone travel with Myrrh? It was a known fact that many people feared Manaketes, even though large numbers haven't been seen in thousands of years. He went back outside and found the Rain had gotten worse. He soon found Seth and tried to talk.

"Hey where did the other two go?"

"I dunno I think inside."

"I don't blame them this rain is ridiculous."

"Maybe we should head inside, no one would be able to see in this."

"Okay."

They trekked back inside and went to the break room. The other two guards were inside having a hot drink. Seth sat down and Eric got them both drinks too. They sat down at the table and they all drank and played cards while the rain poured outside.

Elsewhere others were in less comfort. Myrrh had woken suddenly to lighting flashing outside their cave, and then the rain had started. Lance had woken up and covered the entrance with his blanket. She hadn't gotten much sleep since then. A grizzled looking Morgan shook her awake a few hours later.

"Hey myrrh we should probably leave."

"Oh…its raining."

"Yeah well Lance says he has a friend that can help us out."

"Oh…who?"

"A frined of his, Tancred I think his name was…"

"Oh…he was at the dinner…"

"He was what was he doing there?"

"He was a bishop of some kind…or a mage."

"Oh…Hey Lance!"

"What?"

"Your friend tancred, what was he?"

"Sage. He's married I think."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I cant remember but I think she might have been from Grado…"

"Oh really."

"But Mansel didn't allow marriage outside of the country."

"Tancred's tancred he does what he wants. Mansel really cant challenge him as he does quite a bit of hard work for Mansel and might even be the next emperor."

"But…L'Arachel is…"

"I know Myrrh but she wont marry a guy. So…Lance I just had an idea!"

"Ooooh what?"

"well say L'Arachel is supposed to have an Heir for the Kingdom when she's gone."

"Yeah…"

"And what if she names Tancred the next heir after Mansel…"

"Go one…"

"Then L'Arachel and Myrrh could live together and If Tancred is Married to a woman…"

"They can have a kid!"

"Exactly!"

"This will solve all our problems…"

"Except I wonder if Tancred would want to do that…"

"I dunno he never really jumped at the chance to go up in the world."

"Well…try to convince him…I like the plan."

"See Lance, Myrrh likes the plan."

"Fine I'll try but don't be disappointed."

They got their supplies gathered and packed and walked into the rain. Soon they were all soaked to the skin. Myrrh had her wings as a sort of umbrella Lance and Morgan had nothing however and by the time they got to what Lance said was Tancred's house.

"Okay this is it."

"Oh that's good I'm freezing."

"…It's pretty big."

"Yeah I guess it is."

"Well wish me luck sometimes he is a little angry when you visit."

Morgan and Myrrh waited with baited breath. Lance raised his hand and knocked three times on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Lance waited outside the door with the others. They heard footsteps and the door opened. Myrrh looked again at the man named Tancred. He had long graying, black robes and most notably, a schoolbook. He looked at Lance quizzically.

"What the hell Lance?"

"I need your help Tanc."

"Oh with what?"

"Well I have here my friends, Morgan and Myrrh."

"She I recognized from the castle, but why is she with you?"

"I'll explain if we can come inside."

"Okay hang on."

Tancred walked inside and they all followed. The house was large inside and there was a fire burning animatedly in the fireplace.

"You guys get comfortable and dry I'll be right back."

"Thanks…where's your wife?"

"Mio…I thinks she might be upstairs getting a bath."

"Oh…uhhh why do you not know."

"I only just got home a few minutes ago."

"Where were you?"

"Over at the market, I had to get some things."

"There are places open in this weather?"

"Apparently I wouldn't be."

"School get cancelled?"

"Yep."

Tancred walked into the kitchen. Myrrh leaned over to Lance.

"He is still in school?"

"Only because he looks really young so they think he his still fifteen."

"Oh really…and he's married."

"She's two years older than he is."

"Oh…that's interesting…"

"Why?"

"I guess I didn't figure older women married younger men…"

"Oh well it happens from time to time…"

"How did she fall in love with him?"

"I…don't know…we might need to."

"What are you doing here?"

A woman coming down the staircase interrupted lance's comment. She was in Myrrh's eyes very pretty, with long black hair. She had a towel wrapped around her. Morgan quickly turned his head, Lance fell over with embarrassment but Myrrh found herself staring in awe. The woman looked a little surprised at Myrrhs reaction, but at that moment Tancred came back out of the kitchen. He looked from the woman to Myrrh and back again.

"What's going on Mio?"

"I don't know Tancred…this girl cant stop staring…"

"Oh…Myrrh…"

"…"

"Myrrh!"

"…"

Mio walked down to Myrrh she put her hand on her face.

"It's kind of interesting, I'm flattered really Tanc…"

"But…"

"…!"

Myrrh's face was burning. She wished Mio would stop being so close it made her sweaty. Mio finally stood back to her full and considerable height. She looked down at Myrrh.

"Who is this?"

"This is the Dragon girl I was telling you about."

"From the castle?"

"I guess though why she's with Lance I have no idea."

"Oh. What's your name?"

"…"

"Come on we won't bite."

"…"

"Uhh…Mio could you maybe put some clothes on?"

"You think that's the problem?"

"Probably she seemed a little shy the last I saw of her."

"Oh alright."

Mio went back upstairs and Morgan looked back up.

"Is she…always like that?"

"No I bet she figured she was alone or I was the only one here."

"Oh…Myrrh what's up?"

"She…she…"

"…"

"was…beautiful…"

"Thanks but….Lance is there something I should know?"

"Yeah…Myrrh loves L'Arachel…"

"Oh so that's why you're taking her back?"

"Yep."

"Okay I think I can help you guys then."

"…Thank you…"

"First I need to know, what else doe s this involve?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel that there is some other plan, floating around in your mind Lance what is it?"

"…well because of these two girls…situation we wondered if…possibly, you would ever accept…if the circumstances were right…becoming…heir to the throne?"

"Awwwwwwwwwww do I have to?"

"I don't know but it was a thought we had…"

"Well maybe…I don't know…"

"Well at least get us to the castle."

"Sure but…it could be a few days…I still need to finish this week of school."

"Okay we can wait."

"…"

"oh right…Myrrh is that okay?"

"…I guess….how many days?"

"Four…but I could try to get Mio to take you but…"

"But what?"

"Well…I'll need to find out. Hang on."

Tancred ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Mio was sitting on her side of the bed looking depressed.

"Hey what's up?"

"Oh hey Tancred…"

"Something wrong?"

"I think I might be pregnant…"

"Oh….ummm hang on."

He ran back downstairs to find Lance looking at some of the books on the shelves.

"Whats up can she do it."

"Not for another few days. We need to find something out."

"Oh what?"

"Nothing you need to know for now."

"Oh."

Tancred went back upstairs to the master bedroom again.

"So how sure are you?"

"Not really yet but we'll know soon."

"Okay well I think we'll be okay."

"Oh…Tancred your feeling everything will be okay is one of the things that got me."

"really?"

"Yeah."

"In that case I'll get dinner."

They both stood up to go downstairs. As usual Tancred a little thrown by how tall she was compared to him. They went into the kitchen and Tancred got started making dinner. Lance and Morgan were still in the living room watching the fire. Myrrh had gotten interested in the books after Lance and was currently reading something about magicians in politics. She wasn't very interested and she went to find something better or more entertaining. She found Mio sitting in the study pouring over some papers.

"Uh…"

"Oh it's you Myrrh what's up?"

"Well I heard you might be pregnant."

"Oh…you have good ears."

"…Thanks."

"So what else is going on?"

"Well…I guess you wont be taking us to Rausten?"

"I think not I have some duties here."

"What?"

"Well I…help run the local…never mind."

"Now I really want to know…."

"Well it's a spy….i just had a great idea."

"Oh what?"

"Well I have a brother who guards the palace, he might be able to get the message out your back in the country. I'll write him."

"You would…do that

"Sure, so I'll get right to that."

She wasn't the only one getting to something. Eric was getting to his post. Mansel was doing an inspection of the castle and he wanted everything perfect. Seth was already there looking around worriedly.

"Oh Eric there you are! Good!"

"Sorry I was busy."

"Well at least he's not here yet."

"Yeah."

"Do you think he knows?"

"About…?"

"L'Arachel?"

"Oh…I don't know."

"I don't know what?"

Eric and Seth jumped they turned and found Mansel was standing behind them.

"So guards, tell me what do I not know?"

"Uhh…well you neice…"

"Go on."

Mansel wasn't being fearsome but Eric was quaking in his mind from fear.

"uuuuuuuh…your niece…..L'Arachel…..is……is."

"Yes?"

"………In love with…….uhhhhhhh………him."

"Who?"

"That ….one prince…..what was that one princes name steh?"

"Oh…..uhhhhhh……Ephreim….epraim…..uhhhh….Ehpraim that's it!"

"Yes! Ephraim your niece loves Ephraim!"

"oh I did not know that thanks for the info guards."

"Yes sir no problem sir!"

As Mansel walked away, Seth looked over at Eric.

"Ephraim that's the best you could come up with?"

"He scares me what was I supposed to do?"

"Good point a lot scares you…why are you a guard?"

"Well my sister thinks I cant catch anyone entering the palace."

"Oh and you want to prove her wrong?"

"Yeah and I hope to soon."

"Oh. What does you sister do?"

"Well last I heard she helped run a guild of spies."

"Cool. Is she married?"

"Yes but she is both older and taller than he husband."

"Oh….a little strange but I guess if they're happy."

"I think they are but I could be wrong."

"Well….uh oh…I think we're in trouble."

Eric looked around to see L'Arachel coming their way. She looked irate, she stopped in front of them with a look that made eric remember his days of guarding prisoners.

"What the hell was that?"

"What princess I have no idea…"

"Don't give me that crap you told my uncle I loved Ephraim!"

"Would you rather us tell him the truth?"

"wel…no…but now he wants me to marry him!"

"Oh…well that's not good…"

"And he's going to get you two to take me to Frelia to meet him."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks I love Ephraim because of your two!"

"Princess that might no be such a problem."

"If you come up with one more stupid idea Eric I am gonna…"

"No just here me out if we leave the castle we might be more likely to find Myrrh."

"…that might work eric…"

"Can I interrupt this conversation?"

"Yes Seth?"

"Well why is Mansel letting us out of the country?"

"Because the war effort is going along well and we'll be traveling in small groups so we'll be hard to spot."

"Oh well when do we leave princess?"

"In a few days. I think three."

"Well in that case I'd better get ready."

L'Arachel left to go to her room to prepare. Eric and seth were still surprised that they were being sent on a mission outside of the castle.

"Imagine what this will do for our careers."

"Yeah if it works…if we fail."

"We'll probably die."

"Good point…so Eric we'll need better weapons."

"Yeah what would you want to get?"

"Maybe an axe or something…I don't know."

"When were off duty we should get into the armory."

"Okay when do we get off?"

"Maybe ten minutes."

"Okay then."

L'Arachel came back to where they stood.

"Sorry about my outburst earlier."

"Its okay, you as the princess have the right to rage at anyone."

"I…do?"  
"Yes you can yell at me and Seth as much as you want and no one will ever try stop you."

"Oh…"

"well no matter, we were just discussing the need for better weapons if we go on this trip."

"Oh…yes of course…please…got to the armory and help yourselves."

"Thank you my princess."

They both found the armory and opened the doors. Inside was a huge selection of weapons and armor.

"Wow…and to think we're a peaceful nation."

"These are just in case. We are a peaceful nation until we come under attack."

"Oh…well still…I think we have a…oooooh is that a killing edge?"

"sigh….why do you think that you can use that?"

"Because, Seth I practiced extensively with all types of swords."

"Oh….then why don't you use one?"

"Because palace guards are equipped with spears."

"I know…I think I'll use that steel axe."

"Cool, so what do you think Myrrh's up to?"

"I have no idea."

Myrrh was in fact enjoying her time at Tancred's house. The food was good and she overheard plenty of interesting conversations between Tancred, Lance and Mio. They talked mostly about guilds and magic. Myrrh learned quite a bit about business management and conjuring techniques. Tancred and Mio eventually went up to bed. Lance and Morgan finished cleaning their dishes and Myrrh went to the guest room where three small cots were laid out. She climbed onto one and went to sleep. She woke in the middle of the night to Morgan and Lance's snoring. She looked around and decided to get a drink from the kitchen. She found Mio sitting at the table writing a letter. A hooded figure stood in the corner.

"Oh hi Myrrh."

"Hi…"

"This is Curtis, he'll be getting this letter to Rausten castle."

"…Hello."

Curtis bowed halfway, revealing long blonde hair and a very limber build.

"Always a pleasure to meet an associate of Madam Mio."

"…"

"That's how spies say hello."

"oh…"

Mio finished the letter and sealed it. She handed it to curtis who put it deep in his cloak.

"How long should this take you Curtis?"

"Maybe five days…four if I'm fast."

"Good, I'll see you in a few days."

"You be careful madam, a woman in your condition shouldn't take to many risks."

Curtis left through the back door. Mio gave a sigh of relief and slumped down in her chair.

"He seems a little weird but he's a good spy."

"…"

"You must be tired. Sit down."

"…Okay…"

"So Tancred said you were in love with L'Arachel."

"…Yeah…"

"Well, I think it's about time she found someone."

"Oh…"

"You aren't a very big talker…"

"…everyone tell me that…"

"oh…well they have a point…"

"So…why aren't you going back to bed…?"

"I'm just getting some water."

"Oh…"

"Were you getting some too?"

"Yeah…"

They both got a drink and went back to bed. Curtis was just clearing the town limits with the letter. He went down the road and into the woods. It was still pouring rain and thunder clapped in the distance as he struggled through the foliage. He swore as he tripped over a rock jutting out of the ground. Getting up he walked on through the woods, eventually he decided to get some ret. He settled next to a tree and fell asleep.

The next morning, L'Arachel had gotten up early to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She got up and opened the door and found her Uncle in the doorway.

"Good you're awake."

"Hey uncle, what's up?"

"Well I hope you're ready."

"For what?"

"To go to Frelia."

"But that's not for another two days."

"Yes but we just won a major battle against Carcino so I would rather use this opportunity to get you over the border quickly."

"But…"

"No buts this must be done for the sake of your parents."

"…"

"Well your things are packed so get dressed and you'll be on your way."

Mansel left, leaving L'Arachel in shock. She went back and got dressed and wnet downstairs and found Eric and Seth standing in the main hall. Neither of them really looked like adventurers or warriors at all, they both looked sleep deprived and ha d plainly been hurried out of bed, just like her.

"Morning princess."

"Morning"

"I guess we'll have to go now."

"Yeah…"

"Something wrong?"

"…no…just tired."

"Well me had better leave."

They left the palace and got out of the city as quickly as possible. Many people stopped to look as they walked. Eric tired to hurry the other two along. When they finally left town. Eric saw the sky had cleared up and the rain had stopped. As they walked Eric noticed that L'Arachel looked more and more miserable the further they walked.

"Whats wrong princess?"

"Well…it's just…that castle was where Myrrh knew I last was. If we go further…she might not ever find me."

"Princess it will all work out, you'll see."

"You…think so?"

"Sure, I've seen worse."

"oh…"

She looked a little happier. Eric looked over at Seth who shook his head. Eric had been practicing his speech since he got up. He didn't really believe there was a whole lot of hope and neither did Seth. Eric quietly chuckled nervously to himself as they continued walking. Neither of her friends knew that waiting in Frelia, there would be something that would prove to be both a blessing and a curse.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan woke up to someone putting a feather under his nose. He jolted awake and found Lance standing over him.

"Lance what the hell?"

"That tall lady says we need to get up or breakfast will be gone!"

"What!"

"Well Myrrh hasn't eaten in a day, she's petty hungry apparently."

"Oh….well then let's go!"

They both hurried out to the Kitchen to find Myrrh at the table eating something neither of them had seen before.

"Myrrh…"

"Yeah….?"

"Ummm…what exactly is that…?"

"Oh…that guy Tancred made it, some kind of stew…want any?"

"I guess…hmm this isn't so bad."

"That's what I thought…but it gets better."

"Oh…okay."

"How bout you lance?"

"All right…"

They all sat down to eat. Mio came into the kitchen and saw the two men were up.

"oh good your awake."

She game Myrrh a quick kiss and turned to the two men. Morgan's mouth dropped, Lance fell out of his chair.

"You two are okay?"

'Uhh…yes ma'am."

"Good…look I have to go to the doctor so I wont be back till evening."

"Okay then…hope it goes well."

"Okay bye."

When she left Lance recovered into his chair and Morgan looked at Myrrh.

"Do you want to explain that to us?"

"oh…the kiss…"

"Yeah what the heck?"

"well…a few nights ago…we were both up and…she…kissed me…"

"So your just letting her do that…?"

"Yeah…I figure…"

"Figure nothing! You cant just let her do that!"

"But…"

"No! if you don't want her to do that then tell her not to!"

"But…she might kick us out…"

"No! Tancred wouldn't allow that!"

"Oh…okay…"

"Then if she tires that again, you give her a piece of your mind!"

"All right."

Morgan finished breakfast and went to read. Lance and Myrrh stayed to chat.

Eric's morning had been rushed and chaotic. Seth had gotten him up early to get the supplies packed. Then when they all were awake they started the trek to Frelia. It was a long trip and Eric sang songs to pass the time. An outraged Seth soon silenced him. L'Arachel never spoke during the trip unless she was asked something directly. Eric wrote this off as just travel anxiety. Seth on the other hand thought something else might be wrong but L'Arachel wouldn't answer his questions. As they neared Frelia over the coming days it seemed she got a little more cheerful. He was in the middle of wondering why when an armed column of guards stopped them.

"What business do you have in Frelia?"

"Well…that is a good question…why do you wish to know?"

"this country is forbidden for civilians of other countries until the hostilities cease with Rausten and Carcino."

"Well good if I see any, I'll let them know."

"Your humor isn't looked on with kidness, you may not enter."

"Excuse me…"

"Oh… it's princess larachel…"

"Damn right…we have business here…let us pass I wish to end this quickly."

"Yes ma'am."

The captain let them pass and they continued on their trip. They had been traveling for days and eric really wanted to stop, last night's rest didn't seem like enough. Oh why oh why did Mansel decide them had to take her on this trip? They weren't travelers or adventurers in fact before he became a palace guard Eric had been a male prostitue (poor family finances people stop laughing). He had been forced out of that by getting caught by a city guard, but for the guards silence he joined the palace guards. He had no real combat experience or any experience outside the city walls ever. Seth had run alcohol smuggling for people in Rausten. He had quit and joined the guard as a deterrent from suspicions. He had some experience with combat but it was mostly light fighting. He had traveled extensively for this job but it was mostly over seas. L'Arachel in fact was the only one who had ever fought a battle against anything.

Eric's thoughts lead them to Frelia's hub of trade. He had never seen a city without protective walls. Seth had never seen so many people interested in making money. L'Aracehl hadn't ever visited Frelia much outside of politics and ceremonial visits. Seth and Eric became very interested in the nearby tavern and L'Aracehl decided to join them. She didn't regret her choice, they both drank very little and didn't sing when drinking. Eric in fact didn't hold hard drink too well and had to leave. Seth drank a few more and he and L'Arachel left to find Eric recovering on the wall.

"You don't look too good."

"No…I don't feel to well…I think I'll find somewhere to sit."

"Okay, we'll come and get you in a few."

"Thanks princess…"

Seth and L'Arachel went to find the inn they would stay at. It was a nice place, L'Arachel wasn't used to the cheapness of the facility but Seth obviously was. Eric joined them soon looking and claming to feel much better. Their room was small for three people and Seth was forced to sleep on the floor. This did however alert him to someone softly knocking on the door sometime after midnight. L'Arachel went to answer the door. There was a young woman standing at the door. L'Arachel followed her outside and Eric followed them at a distance. When he came outside he recognized the second person at once. He was no idiot; that was Erika one of the twins of Frelian royalty. He crept closer and overheard some of the conversation.

"I heard you might be coming."

"Well, you heard right…"

"My brother talks of you…often."

"Does he?"

"He is infatuated by the thought of you…"

"Oh…I'm flattered…"

"I am envious…you already have a prospective husband…I yet have no one…"

"Well, there is something…I don't love your brother back…"

"L'Arachel…"

"I love another..."

"I…I…."

"Yes…?"

"I feel…the same…way…"

"What…?"

"All this time…I have thought of you…"

"Erika…"

"All this time…and yet I said nothing."

"Erika…"

"There is no need to say anything…."

"But…"

"No…don't say anything…my love…"

Then Eric saw the kiss. It was deep and passionate on one side and unwanted and misunderstood of the other. When it finally ended, Erika walked into the night leaving L'Arachel in the torchlight. She started silently crying as the moon rose. Eric slowly stepped out from his hiding place. She looked over at him, he had really one it now! This was it he thought; he closed his eyes out of fear. And waited for the slap to come but it never did. He felt something and opened his eyes. L'Arachel had her arms around him crying into his shoulder. He stood there rooted to the ground with shock. They both stood there for some hours until she had regained herself enough to walk back into the inn. They got to their room and Eric went to sleep almost instantly but it was long after sunrise when L'Arachel drifted off to sleep.

Myrrh had spent most of yesterday hiding from Mio. She was apologetic of what had happened between them, especially because she was married. She had come home yesterday with the news that she was pregnant she and Tancred had gone upstairs and probably talked, either way she hadn't been awake to greet Myrrh last night, she had gotten up to see if she would be there. When Mio wasn't there she went back to sleep. That morning, Myrrh hadn't seen Mio at all and had gone outside to look at the trees. She had gone back inside when it started raining and found Tancred home, he had skipped class to go back and read.

"Oh, hey Myrrh."

"Tancred…aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yes, I got bored so I left."

"Oh…I didn't know you could do that."

"You cant…but I felt like it."

"Oh…I…have a…confession…"

"Oh…what?"

"Your wife….is…I think…she…kissed….me…im…soryy…."

"Oh…well she's already told me…"

"Why…?"

"She's…umm…how do I say this…she is sexually…indiscriminant."

"What?"

"Well see she loves both men and women…"

"Oh…that's possible…?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Okay, can you stop her…?"

"I'll try but a negative reaction from you might work better."

"Oh…"

Tancred got up and left. Myrrh was left to wander the living room. Lance and Morgan soon returned from stocking up on supplies. They figured Mio's message would have had to reach the castle by now and they were eager to get back on the road. Myrrh was anxious to see L'Arachel again. Morgan said they would spend one final day here and then they would go. Lance guessed they would be at least four days to reach Rausten castle. Tancred said guards would be increased as he had some information that Carcino had won against Rausten forces in a crucial fight so he told them to be cautious.

Mio returned from whatever she had been doing all day. Tancred got dinner ready and they all sat down to eat. Lance finished and Morgan followed him out to find something to do. Tancred got up and said with a meaningful look at Myrrh:

"Well, I'm off, there was something very interesting at the market, I'll let you two talk."

He left, leaving Myrrh alone in the room with Mio. Myrrh was shaking below the table. Mio seemed to notice.

"What wrong Myrrh?"

"Oh…nothing…"

"You seem on edge…"

"Well…well…"

Myrrh had planned to come on strong and give Mio a piece of her mind. When she started talking, Myrrh had been robbed of her confidence. Mio stood up and walked over to Myrrh. Myrrh wished she wouldn't but Mio put her hands on Myrrh's shoulders. She began moving her hands up and down Myrrh's body.

"You know…I told Tancred."

"So…so…he said…"

"He doesn't really have a problem with it."

"oh…oh…really."

Myrrh's face was burning. She struggled to get out of Mio's firm embrace.

"Mio…i…I…"

"What is it?"

"S….s….Stop It!"

Myrrh forced herself out of Mio's arms. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she was angry.

"Myrrh what…"

"You can't just take advantage of me like this!"

"I thought…"

"well you thought wrong, I just want to be with L'Arachel!"

With that Myrrh stormed out of the kitchen. She walked down the hallway and found Lance and Morgan coming back through the door.

'Hey myrrh we just found some great…hey!"

Myrrh pushed Lance out of the way. She threw open the door and stormed out in the night. Morgan pulled Lance up and they ran outside. They looked out into the black just in time to see a figure take flight.

"Whoah…"

"Yeah…didn't see that coming huh lance."

"No, boy her father's gonna get us now."


	10. Chapter 10

Seth woke up and looked blearily around the room. Nothing seemed wrong with Eric or L'Arachel so he jumped out of bed. He walked over to the door where he had left his shoes. He walked outside the inn to look at the sky, clouds good that meant they could get some decent distance for today. He got back inside the inn, as it was freezing cold. He sat back down on the bed warming his hands. Eric stirred and got up. He looked around at Seth and then out the window.

"What time is it?"

"Maybe six…why?"

"Well I had a late night."

"What?"

"L'Arachel and I stayed up for a while."

"Really all alone? But I thought she…"

"No it wasn't like that…we need to keep her safe from Erika."

"Okay now I'm confused who?"

"The Princess of Frelia."

"But…why I though tRausten and Frelia were friends."

"We are but…Erika thinks L'Arachel is in love with her not…"

"Dragon lady okay…how would you like to do that?"

"I guess we could leave Frelia now…"

"No we cant, Mansel knows how long it takes to get to Frelia castle and back."

"What? How could he possibly know that?"

"He's a smart guy I would assume that he probably has someone tailing us to make sure we get there."

"Wonderful."

"So we have no choice but to go there."

"I guess so we need to keep a very close eye on her."

"Okay."

They both were getting breakfast when L'Arachel woke up. Her hair was a little disheveled and messy.

"Hey guys…how long was I asleep?"

"Only a few hours."

"My hairs all screwy too."

"Hang on, I'll fix that."

"Eric? You do hair?"

"I did my sisters for years anyway I'll just get it all straight, I wont try anything elaborate."

"Well okay."

Eric grabbed L'Arachel's brush and follower her to a bed and sat down. Seth shook his head, Eric certainly did some things that not a whole lot of men would do. It was odd Seth thought as he got breakfast served. He watched Eric brush her hair and had to restrain himself from laughing, it did look funny to see him doing such a thing. Seth sat down on the floor and Eric and L'Arachel joined him for breakfast. Seth had to admit, eric didn't do that bad of a job on her hair. It looked nice when she let it down. Eric seemed pleased with the job he had done. L'Arachel hoped it didn't look ridiculous and judging by Seth's face Eric hadn't done a bad job but she would be the judge of that. They finished breakfast and got their bags packed and with some trepidation, finally left town.

At Frelia castle Erika was brooding. She had returned from her visit to that town in poor spirits. Ephraim was constantly worrying about her well-being but this put him in even worse spirits than usual. But what ever was bothering her, she wasn't telling him or anyone else, the only hope was to wait and watch in an attempt to find out what was causing her depressing mood.

Myrrh was beginning to regret her flight. She had flown for two days and nights straight and had still made very little progress. She hadn't brought any food of any kind with her, she had no idea what direction to head in and she was all alone in the woods. She was close to despairing when she came across a huge lake in the middle of the woods. It was sparkling in the late afternoon light. Something about the lake made Myrrh feel more relaxed. She walked to the water edge and dipped her feet in. She decided she needed to clean off and got undressed. She stepped into the lake and felt the cool water wash over her. She was in the middle of washing her arms when she heard rustling in the trees. She squinted into the trees, nothing. She went back to washing until she heard a yell and someone crashed to the ground. She gasped loudly as the man stood up and she saw it was Tancred.

"…What are you doing?"

"Oh…Mio was worrying about you so I told her I would check to see if you were okay."

"Oh…I thought you were going to…"

"What?"

"Take…advantage of…me…like her."

"Oh…no…I don't think so…"

"…Why?"

"One, the age difference and two, you don't want it."

"Oh…you have more respect…than your wife."

"Actually…just a smaller libido."

"Oh…what's that?"

"You'll find out when you're older…where are you headed?"

"Rausten Castle…I wanna see L'Arachel again…"

"I see…well in that case…I wanna come with."

"What…?"

"I wanna come!"

"What?…"

"You heard me I wanna come with you!"

"But…why?"

"I want to have fun!"

"But his is a trip…it's not supposed to be fun."

"Well maybe you just haven't been doing it right."

"Well…"

"You don't have much choice I'm the only one who knows where he's going."

"Good point…can I get done here please?"

"Sure okay, I'll look away now."

"Thanks…"

Tancred ducked back into the foliage and Myrrh continued to bathe. When she got out and got dressed. When she was done Tancred stood up out of the bushes.

"Ready?"

"Yes…how long will it take to get there?"

"Well, if I do this…maybe a matter of hours."

"That's…fast…"

"It is now then, let's go."

Erica had gone down to the chapel to do some soul searching earlier that afternoon. The service had ended hours before but she was still hanging around the grounds. No one was noticing her that suited her just fine right now. She had been so sure that L'Arachel had been the person but… It made her eyes water just thinking about it. She got up to leave and ran into someone. She fell down and looked up at whom she had run into. Neimi stood there looking thoroughly startled.

"Oh…Erica I…didn't realize…how are you?"

"Okay I guess…you?"

"Oh…fine, fine I just never thought I would run into you outside the palace."

"Well…I needed some air and I wanted to do something calming."

"Oh…listen, I need somewhere to stay…do you have anything available at the castle?"

"Well…come on back and we'll check."

"Okay."

Erica and Neimi left for Frelia castle, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Curtis had trekked for five days but he had finally reached Rausten Castle. As a member of the spy guild he was allowed in without much questioning or problems. He was glad he was finally here. He got to the nearest inn he could and got up to his room. He had a very decent view of the palace front from here, most importantly the balcony. He sat down on the floor and reached into his cloak pocket, he drew out the letter and looked at it. It was detailed and long but he was more interested in the back. He turned the note over and found a hastily scrawled message:

"Make sure it's done. Make sure it's clean and then get out."

He put the letter back and reached even further into his cloak, bringing out a small crossbow. He then reached into a pocket on his belt and pulled out a metal dart and loaded it. He then set it aside and leaned against the wall and waited for his opportunity to complete what he was really here to do.

Myrrh was still wondering why Tancred was so keen on joining her for this trip. He hadn't spoken to her since they had started walking again. She had maintained her silence as well so as not to anger him. Tancred was looking closely at her behavior. He was interested that L'Arachel had fallen for such a quiet reserved person like Myrrh and he was watching her for some kind of quirk that might have attracted L'Arachel. He didn't know either of them well but he didn't find anything.

"So Myrrh…"

"What…?"

"I wanted to know…what attracted you to L'Arachel…"

"…"

"Well…"

"…I don't know…"

"Hmmmm…"

"Well…I guess…No…I still have nothing…"

"Huh…interesting…I wonder what she found in you."

"I dunno…"

Myrrh lapsed into silence. Tancred's question had made her wonder if he had a point. By the evening she was seriously questioning her attraction to L'Arachel. She knew the feeling was real but she was wondering if she had no reason for feeling it, did it mean anything? Night was falling as they neared a town that was only a matter of miles away from Rausten Castle.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Why not, its almost midnight."

"But…I wanna get there…"

"Well, I don't wanna get caught trying to sneak past the guards."

"Oh…"

Myrrh was annoyed but followed him into town anyways.

Erica watched the moon rise in Frelia out on her balcony. It was cold outside and she was wearing a heavy cloak over what she had on that morning. The winds started to kick up and she pulled the cloak closer to her. She heard the door open behind her.

"I thought you might find me."

"So…how are you?"

"Okay I guess."

"Listen, Erika I have to tell you something…"

"What?"

"I think…I think I…I…"

Erika didn't have to hear anymore she turned to the blonde haired woman standing in the doorway. She moved towards her and they held each other in their arms in the freezing cold of the night.

The moon glowed brightly over the Cathedral at Rausten as Mansel made his way towards the door. A nearby guard opened it for him and he made his way towards the altar for the nightly prayer. He felt an odd chill as he walked towards the altar and knelt down. He was in the middle of the hymns when he felt a strange tingling feeling on his neck. He bent his neck again and continued the chanting.

Curtis watched the figure kneeling at the altar from one of the balconies near the roof. He was chanting the nightly prayer. He drew his crossbow and fitted the bolt. He took careful aim at the figures neck. He was about to pull the trigger when a thought crossed his mind. He was so fascinated that with a single shot, he was going to send an entire nation in turmoil. He saw the figure rise and turn; he looked up at the balconies and spotted Curtis and their eyes met for what seemed an eternity. Curtis cleared his head and pulled back the trigger. He felt the bolt fly with a jolt and heard the dull thud that meant he had hit his mark. There was a yell of pain and he was forced to run out onto the balcony and climb the roof as the guards poured into the building. He felt a sort of miserable pride rise within him, on the one hand he had completed his mission and killed a king and so far it looked like he was going to get away with it, on the other he had just killed the man he swore an oath to serve. He sprinted towards the unguarded door at the side of the gate and forced his way through into the black of the night.

Hi all readers! Sorry I haven't updated this for a while but with school and all I find it hard for time what with football practice and tests… well anyways hop you at least were a little interested ( I don't personally think this is the personal greatest I could do and will probably rewrite.)


End file.
